Talk:Viktor/@comment-4902459-20120503012835/@comment-3419132-20120509222453
I think its time for my turn at the wall of text. I Absolutly love Viktor's passive and in no way do i find it weak but it is open for changes or improvements. It gives a nice AP boost per level and while it may not be the biggest AP boost ever, we all know it's all about the Augments. I believe we are all in agreement that Augment: Power is rather weak right now and is in need of a buff/new mechanic. Augment: Gravity is rather situational but is still a great augment notheless. I always run Augment: Death as I hardly miss with Death Ray and it does help my middle and late game. Anyway i think its best to actually review each Augment as even Augment: Power is usefull but situational. An active added to the Augments however would derail the point of a passive. But dosen't mean that they can't be improved Augment: Death Well, lets start at arguably the best Augment. This one gives a really strong AP buff, that includes the passive AP per level, the aditional AP, plus the 30% increase on Death Ray as DoT. This Augment is best for those who can land Death Ray consitantly in a small skirmish or team fights. Augment: Death is best for the Viktor that again, not only lands his E, but is the team's biggest source of damage or the one that needs to be. The only downside is that it dosen't add anything but raw damage to Viktor's kit meaning that it can sometime be outclassed, but that is based upon your opposition. Augment: Gravity This one give Viktor some amazing utility. As we all know it has the extended range on Gravity Field. Personally, when I build Augment: Death or have yet to get my Augment I will find situations where my laning opponent is just barely out of range of Gravity Field. Land it and its almost a certatin kill. Augment: Gravity gives Viktor the necassary range to hit his Field from very good distances away, plus the mana regen and CDR really helps him keep it up more often in team fights, which can result in fewer deaths and more kills as it is his only real escape method. It gives the most utility to Viktor and is better when your team has enough damage and could benift from the AoE stun/slow. A well placed Field alone has a great influence on a team fight and can even turn an entire battle to your favor. Augment: Gravity is for the Viktor that is certain that, once his stun is landed, death is certain through other means. Augment: Power Well, we all have our opinions on this one....Considered the worst Augment, but...how bad is it? Is it really that bad? While it may not be as good as the other Augments, it still has a place in a Viktor kit. Survivalbility. Viktor may find himself, early on, being the focused champion, or that they need an additional escape method. The additional health and regen is nice, but the speed bonus is a great means for getting away, and into position. Viktor could be needing to prepare a gank or get a better placement on his Gravity Field, and while for the W placement, Augment: Gravity is best, it sometimes could benifit from an entirely different location where Viktor is. Being in the right position on any mage can really turn the tide of a battle. Viktor could easier land his E, W, even his ult simply because he was in position faster or better. As an escape method, laying down your W and hitting with Power Transfer gives you a considerable speed buff, stun, and shield. Almost a certain escape. It needs a buff true. But it is still a viable addition. While i enjoy looking at different ideas for his passive, or specifiaclly Augment: Power, I do doubt any immidiate changes and I posted this to give details that all Augments have their use!